Harrys Brille
by laser-jet
Summary: COMPLETE Übersetzung Als Harry seine Sehschwäche mit Magie korrigiert verursacht sein unheimlich gutes Aussehen einen Tumult bei den Mädchen.
1. Der Trank

Noch eine unfertige Übersetzung von Hermiony. Kapitel 1-6 Stammen von Hermiony, Kapitel 7 und 8 habe ich Übersetzt. Ich lade täglich ein Kapitel hoch damit es spannender wird.  
  
Betalesen von Kapitel 7 und 8 hat wieder Enigma erledigt.  
  
Harrys Brille  
  
Hermione saß in einer Ecke der Bibliothek und las in einem Buch.  
  
Wenn man sie von weiten betrachten würde, würde man denken dass sie ganz in ihr Buch vertieft ist.  
  
Aber wenn man von hinten kommen würde, könnte man erkennen, dass sie nichts dergleichen tat- sie hatte ein kleineres Buch hinter dem Großen versteckt.  
  
Sie blätterte schnell durch die Seiten, als ob sie nach etwas suchen würde.  
  
"Es muss hier irgendwo sein," flüsterte sie, ihr gelocktes Haar um ihren Finger umwickelnd.  
  
Dann fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Lächelnd nahm sie sich ein Stück Papier und begann den Zauberspruch niederzuschreiben, als-  
  
Die Büchereitür aufgestoßen wurde und die Person, die sie am wenigsten hier haben wollte, herein kam.  
  
***************************  
  
Wo war bloß Hermione? Harry lief die Treppe zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.  
  
Aber als er bei ihrem Stammplatz nachsah, war er leer- in der Tat war der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.  
  
Konnte sie schon so früh in der Bücherei sein?  
  
Sie hatte Harry zugesagt, ihm bei den Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben zu helfen, aber jetzt war sie nicht da.  
  
Sie war normalerweise immer früher auf als jeder andere, aber doch nicht in der Bücherei um 5:00 Uhr morgens. Und sie verschlief nie.  
  
Aber wer konnte sie schon begreifen?  
  
Schließlich brauchte das klügste Mädchen, dass er kannte einen ruhigen Platz zum Lernen, also war sie vielleicht in den frühen Morgenstunden zur Bücherei gegangen.  
  
Seine Brille richtend, ging Harry Richtung Bücherei los.  
  
Harry lief zu der Bücherei- darüber nachdenkend wie demütigend es wäre in Zaubertränke durchzufallen.  
  
Als er endlich ankam, blickte er sich um und entdeckte Hermione in der Ecke der Bücherei, "Zaubertränke und wie man sie macht" lesend.  
  
Konnte sie das Buch nicht schon auswendig ? Als sie aufsah und seinem Blick begegnete, war ihr Ausdruck in den Augen nicht so entwölkt wie normalerweise.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und sie ließ ihr Buch auf den Tisch fallen, stand auf und ging zu Harry.  
  
"Hermione, was ist los?" fragte Harry neugierig. "Weißt du noch, dass du mir versprochen hast mir mit meine Zaubertränke-  
  
"Uh.. oh ja, ich erinnere mich jetzt, Harry- Es tut mir leid- hab gerade gelernt, das ist alles." stotterte sie.  
  
Was war denn los?  
  
"Hermione, bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
"Natürlich! Nur das Lampenfieber vor der Prüfung, das ist alles" antwortete sie schnell mit einem schwachem Lächeln.  
  
"Komm, lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen um dort zu lernen."  
  
"In Ordnung- ich muss nur nach einem Buch suchen. Ich treffe dich dann dort."  
  
Hermione lächelte und hastete aus dem Raum.  
  
Was war das denn? Na ja typisch Mädchen, dachte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Ich gucke mir mal das Buch an, dass Hermione gelesen hat.  
  
Als er sich beugte um das Buch vom Tisch zu nehmen, bemerkte Harry das noch ein kleineres Buch auf ihm drauflag. Hermione hat das Buch das sie gelesen hat in einem anderen versteckt? Interessant, Harry guckte sich das Titelbild des kleinen Buches an. "Magische Schönheit" war in goldenen Buchstaben daraufgeschrieben. Also deshalb war ihr das so peinlich.  
  
Hermione liest ein Schönheitsbuch? Harry hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Freundin an Mode interessiert war. Aber nach dem Weihnachtsball konnte er alles von Hermione erwarten.  
  
Ein Blatt Papier mit den Worten "Gekräuseltes Haar leicht glätten" war mit Hermiones ordentlicher Hand geschrieben. Also wollte sie sich ihre Harre glätten. Harry musste zugeben, ihr Haar war ein bisschen buschig...  
  
Harry blätterte durch das Buch und kam sich dumm vor.  
  
Er las ein Mädchenschönheitsbuch.  
  
Mach deine Lippen beständig dunkler mit nur einem leichten Zauberspruch!  
  
Dein Haar verlängern oder kürzen! Gekräuseltes Haar leicht glätten!  
  
Er war gerade dabei das Buch zu zuschlagen als er einen interessanten Artikel entdeckte.  
  
*** Korrigiere deine Augen ***  
  
Bist du müde von hässlichen Brillen und willst nicht  
  
die abscheuliche Muggel Erfindung Kontaktlinsen tragen?  
  
Wir haben eine Lösung für dich. Du kannst deine Augen  
  
mit nur einem Zaubertrank verbessern. Innerhalb von  
  
Minuten wird deine Sehkraft korrigiert und Auf wiedersehen den  
  
Brillen! Folge nur diesen einfachen Schritten...  
  
1. Erwerbe diese Dinge und vermische sie zusammen in einer kleinen Flasche:  
  
Augen eines Habichts  
  
Halbes Glas Wasser  
  
2. Nimm deinen Zauberstab und klopfe dreimal auf die Flasche  
  
3. Tu dir einen Tropfen des Zaubertrankes in jedes Auge und deine  
  
Augen werden sofort verbessert!  
  
Harry setzte seine Brille ab und sah sie kritisch an. Hässlich, schwarze Umrisse. Er sah auf das Schönheitsbuch zurück und eine Idee kam im in den Sinn... 


	2. Die Mädchen

Danke für all die bisherigen Reviews ;-)) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
2. Kapitel: Die Mädchen  
  
Zwei Tage später  
  
Parvati Patil lief die Treppen zu ihrem Wahrsageunterricht hinauf. Wie konnte sie schon wieder zu spät kommen? Und warum fingen die Stunden so früh an? Ein Mädchen benötigte ihre Zeit um sich für die Schule fertig zu machen.  
  
Als sie schon beinahe angekommen war, nur fünf Minuten zu spät , bemerkte sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass sie das Exemplar "Magical Girl Magazine" vergessen hatte, welches sie ihrer besten Freundin Lavender ausleihen wollte! Und natürlich, bedeutete Lavender ihr mehr als Wahrsagen, denn sie und Lavender haben sich vor kurzem geschworen, nie ein Versprechen unter sich zu brechen.  
  
Traurig aufseufzend, drehte sich Parvati um und lief die Treppen wieder hinunter, zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Keuchend und schwer atmend betrat Parvati den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, nur ein großer, schlanker, schwarzhaariger Junge mit durchdringenden, funkelnden, grünen Augen, der seine Bücher zusammensammelte war noch da. Parvati starrte ihn an, ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Er war der wunderschönste Junge, denn sie je gesehen hatte! Seine unordentlichen Haare passten genau zu seinem hübschen Gesicht und die blitzartige Narbe machte ihn noch gut aussehender-  
  
Warte.  
  
Da war noch ein Junge in dieser Schule, der auch so ähnlich aussah, nur das er nicht so gut aussah-  
  
Harry Potter?  
  
Nein, dieser Traumjunge konnte nicht Harry Potter sein. Da war etwas anders an diesem Jungen , aber Parvati konnte nicht genau beschreiben was.  
  
Aber er musste Harry sein. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war sein wahrnehmbares Kennzeichen-  
  
"Hey, Parvati, hast du was vergessen?" fragte der gut aussehende Junge mit Harrys Stimme. Parvati starrte ihn stumm an. "Ah- bist du in Ordnung? Du wirst zu spät kommen. Ich bin es nämlich schon.  
  
Ah, wie schön es war ihn sprechen zu hören! Endlich kam Parvati wieder zu sich und antwortete: "Harry? Bist- Bist du das?"  
  
"Natürlich bin ich das. Wer denn sonst?!"  
  
"Gut, da ist nur etwas, na ja, etwas anders an dir..."  
  
"Oh! Meine Brille! Ich habe einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der meine Augen korrigieren kann, also habe ich mich entschlossen ihn anzuwenden, damit ich endlich meine Brille los bin. Magst du mich lieber mit oder ohne meine Brille?" fragte Harry nach.  
  
Natürlich! Warum hatte sie das nicht gleich bemerkt? "Mit- Ich meine ohne!! Ohne, ohne Zweifel, ohne, ganz bestimmt ohne-"  
  
"Okay!! Danke! Ich bin schon sehr spät für Muggelkunde und du bist wahrscheinlich zu spät für Wahrsagen, also bis später" sagte er, nahm seine Bücher und seinen Zauberstab und kletterte aus dem Porträtloch hinaus.  
  
*Meine Güte, er wusste welche Klasse ich als erstes habe! Ich frage mich, ob er mich mag, denkt das ich hübsch bin, mich küssen möchte und mich zum Weihnachtsball fragen möchte...*  
  
Parvati ging langsam in Richtung des Wahrsageklassenraums, das Exemplar von "Magical Girl Magazine" völlig vergessend.  
  
**********  
  
Das war aber merkwürdig, dachte sich Harry als er zu seiner ersten Stunde Muggelkunde, ein erforderliches Fach für die fünften Klassen, lief. Er dachte nicht, dass die Leute ihn anstarren würden, als wäre er ein Geist (oder ein Gott) nur weil er etwas an sich geändert hatte. Oder vielleicht war es nur Parvati. Sie und Lavender Brown reagierten bei jeder Kleinigkeit überzogen und ich bezweifle das jemand anderes eine so große Sache daraus machen wird!  
  
Endlich, kam Harry in den Muggelkunde Klassenraum an, wo alle Schüler über ein Buch gebeugt saßen, außer Ron, der ihn sofort anblickte und lächelte, doch das Lächeln schien nicht so echt, wie sonst immer. Er hoffte, dass es nicht wegen der kleinen Veränderung war!  
  
Rons Lächeln verblasste, als er Harrys Veränderung bemerkte. Warum, oh warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er seine Augen korrigiert und diese hässliche, schwarze Brille abgelegt um dies zu werden- der Mädchentraum? Jedes kleine Stück von ihm schien zu seinem guten Aussehen zu passen. Ron fühlte sich erniedrigt. Aber nein, Harrys bester Freund konnte und würde nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn sein, er würde versuchen stolz zu sein. Aber wie konnte er?  
  
Harry setzte sich auf den leeren Platz neben Ron, der immer frei für ihn war. Nach der Reihe blickten die Schüler auf, wurden rot und guckten wieder auf ihre Bücher zurück. Ziemlich unbehaglich fühlend, öffnete Harry sein Buch und fing an zu lesen, als die junge Professorin Gallaway seine Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte.  
  
"Harry Potter, warum bist du zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen?" fragte sie knapp.  
  
"Äh... bin nur zu spät aufgestanden, das ist alles, Professor."  
  
Professorin Gallaway sah ihn neugierig an und sagte dann: "Weil dies das erste mal ist, dass du zu spät bist, lasse ich es durchgehen. Und- warum trägst deine Brille nicht mehr?" Alle Schüler drehten sich zu ihm um. Harry bemerkte, dass die Jungs neidisch aussahen...  
  
"Ich hab mich entschieden, meine Augen zu korrigieren," murmelte Harry.  
  
"Oh! Ich mag es!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. War das die gleiche Professor Gallaway, die er kannte? Vielleicht habe ich mich mehr geändert, als ich wollte, dachte Harry und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. 


	3. Der Klub

Ü/N laser-jet: Danke für eure Reviews. @Michael: Kapitel 1-6 wurden vor über 7 Monaten von hermiony übersetzt, aber sie hat die Übersetzung nie vollendet, daher kennst du die Geschichte @keks und alle anderen die es nicht wissen: ich übersetze nur, schreiben kann ich so was nicht ;-)   
  
3. Kapitel: Der Club   
  
~Zwei Wochen später~  
  
Eine große Menge schnatternder Mädchen hatte sich im Schlafsaal um Lavender Brown versammelt. Ihr Bett war mit verschieden Photos von Harry bedeckt, den alle Mädchen bewunderten.  
  
Lavender, die beunruhigt aussah, schrie über all die Köpfe hinweg-  
  
"DER HARRYS MÄDCHENKLUB WIRD SICH JETZT BERUHIGEN!"  
  
Alle wurden auf einmal still und Lavender fuhr in einer sanfteren Stimme fort, "Gut. Für die heutige Sitzung haben wir drei Gegenstände von Harry zusammen und stellen sie im Badezimmer aus: eine Haarsträhne, ein Anti - Warzen Trank, dass er so liebevoll in Zaubertränke hergestellt hat, ein Pullover, extra für Harry von Mrs. Weasley angefertigt. Danke für die Spende, Ginny." Lavender nickte in Ginnys Richtung.  
  
"Aber" fügte Parvati hinzu, "Ein Gegenstand, der am meisten begehrt ist von dem Harrys-Mädchen-Club, ist der Gegenstand den Harry jetzt am wenigsten braucht. Ich weiß, dass ihr wisst was ich meine."  
  
"Seine Brille!" verkündeten mehrere Mädchen.  
  
Parvati nickte.  
  
"Würde jemand freiwillig die ehrenwerte Aufgabe übernehmen in den Jungenschlafsaal zu gehen und... es für unseren Fan Club zu holen?"  
  
Keiner meldete sich freiwillig.  
  
"Kommt schon, Mädels, es ist nicht so schwer! Alle werden zum Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflpuff gehen! Es wird einfach!" ermutigte Lavender die Mädchen.  
  
Immer noch kein Freiwilliger.  
  
"Vielleicht einer der kein Mitglied in dem Club ist," sagte ein Mädchen.  
  
"Aber sind nicht alle Mädchen Mitglieder?", fragte Parvati.  
  
"Ja, denke schon-  
  
Lavender wurde durch das laute Zuschlagen der Tür unterbrochen. Hermione kam mit einem Lächeln hinein, ihr Haar sah windzersaust aus. "Wir haben gewonnen! Gryffindor hat gewonnen! Nächstes mal spielen wir gegen Slytherin- was ist hier los?" fragte sie, sie ging auf Ginny zu und riss ihr ein Bild mit einem essenden Harry aus der Hand.  
  
"Wusstest du nichts von dem Harrys-Mädchen-Club? Es gab in jedem Badezimmer Poster davon, Herms" sagte Ginny schüchtern.  
  
"Ich dachte, diese meinten einen anderen Harry, nicht HARRY POTTER! WARUM HABT IHR EINEN FAN KLUB FÜR HARRY POTTER?", schrie sie. Alle Mädchen sahen sie erschrocken an- Hermione benahm sich normalerweise nicht so.  
  
"Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht bemerkt hast wie süß er aussieht, seitdem er diese abscheuliche Brille nicht mehr trägt, Hermione" sagte Parvati. Hermione sah sehr verblüfft aus.  
  
"Egal, lasst uns zum Punkt kommen. Hermione Granger, wir würden dir die große Ehre erweisen, Harrys Brille für unseren bescheidenen-  
  
"Würdest du aufhören wie König Arthur zu reden, bitte? Seit ihr alle von Sinnen? Harry sieht sehr gut aus, dass gebe ich zu. Aber einen Klub zu gründen? Seit ihr verrückt? Und seine Brille zu stehlen? Das ist gegen die Vorschriften!"  
  
"Das ist kein hohes Vergehen", entgegnete Lavender scharf. "Machen wir ein Abkommen. Wenn du seine Brille stehlen würdest, würden alle Mädchen von Gryffindor versprechen nie wieder zu fragen, ob du unsere Hausaufgaben machst." Alle außer Hermione nickten in Einverständnis.  
  
Es wäre ziemlich schön keine anderen Hausaufgaben machen zu müßen, und außerdem feiern alle Jungs ihren Sieg gegen Hufflpuff, also werden sie für eine Weile nicht da sein...  
  
Mit einem Seufzer sagte Hermione: "In Ordnung. Ihr alle schuldet mir etwas." 


	4. Die Aufgabe

4. Kapitel   
  
Die Aufgabe   
  
Hermione ging aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal, nicht wissend wieso sie sich einverstanden erklärt hatte das zu machen. Waren sie alle verrückt? Verlieren ihren Kopf wegen eines gut aussehenden Jungen?  
  
Oder war sie vielleicht verrückt- nach allem, Hermione war das einzige Mädchen, dass kein Mitglied von "dem Klub" war. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einen anderen Jungengeschmack.  
  
Aber sie musste zugeben; sie hatte versucht Harry die letzten zwei Wochen nicht genau anzusehen, weil sie befürchtete genauso verrückt zu werden wie die anderen.  
  
Bevor sie es wusste, kam Hermione in den Jungenschlafsaal an. Was ist wenn jemand da drin war? Aber nein, alle Jungs waren süchtig nach Quidditch und sie hatten immer große Partys nach ihren Siegen. Sogar Neville nahm daran teil.  
  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, fasste Hermione den Türknauf an und drehte ihn sehr langsam. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und guckte nach, ob jemand da war.  
  
"Warum tue ich das eigentlich?", dachte Hermione einen Moment- aber verwarf den Gedanken wieder, als sie begriff, dass sie eine Heldin für die Mädchen sein würde und kein Hausaufgabenhelfer mehr.  
  
Die Luft war rein. Mit ein bisschen mehr Überzeugung öffnete Hermione die knarrende Tür und trat ein. Jetzt zur schweren Aufgabe- Harrys Bett finden.  
  
Hermione ging im Schlafsaal herum, sehr schuldig und dreckig fühlend in einem Jungenschlafsaal zu sein. Wenn sie hier gefunden würde, könnte sie es vergessen die jüngste Vertrauensschülerin zu werden. Sie konnte, aber kein Versprechen brechen, oder?  
  
Der Schlafsaal war genauso wie das der Mädchen, nur das die Tagesdecken keine Rüschen wie bei den Mädchen hatte und dass die Kleidung überall auf dem Boden verstreut lag.  
  
"Oh, das ist einfach abstoßend!" sagte Hermione laut, als sie ein paar dreckige Boxer auf den Boden sah.  
  
Nachdem sie fünf Minuten jeden einzelnen Schrank durchgesucht hatte, sah Hermione den Feuerblitz auf einem Bett liegen.  
  
"Endlich", flüsterte sie, wissend, dass das Harrys Bett sein müsste, denn nur er hatte einen Feuerblitz. Sie wunderte sich warum er, den nicht zum Quidditch Spiel mitgenommen hatte. Vielleicht dachte er, dass der Nimbus 2000 besser ging. Aber es gab keine Zeit mehr zum Denken- sie musste das schnell hinter sich bringen.  
  
Sie sah schnell seine Sachen durch, betend das Harry ihr vergeben würde, falls er es herausfinden sollte. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie das hier tat. Die kluge, vertrauensvolle Hermione, einer von Harrys guten Freunden, guckte seinen Schrank durch. Aber es gab einen guten Grund, richtig?  
  
Hermione fand den Gegenstand, der all ihre Probleme hatte beginnen lassen- seine schwarze, dicke Brille. Seufzend vor Erleichterung wollte Hermione gehen, als sie eine knarrende Tür hörte und-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Harry ging in den Jungenschlafsaal rein, sich völlig fertig fühlend. Normalerweise liebte er die Siegerfeiern, aber heute war er in nicht so guter Laune. Seit er beim Anfang des Spiels bemerkt hatte, dass seine schwitzigen Hände den Nimbus 2000 hielten statt den Feuerblitz, war der Rest des Tages nicht sehr gut gelaufen.  
  
Sicher, Gryffindor hat gewonnen, aber nur mir 10 Punkten Vorsprung- und es schien die Jungs wären eher neidisch als glücklich für ihn. Warum taten sie das? Wenn sie trainierten konnten sie Harrys Platz als Sucher einnehmen (auch wenn es niemand probiert hat).  
  
Er verließ die Siegerfeier früh- sogar Ron schien eifersüchtig. In Wirklichkeit, war es über die letzte Woche hin jeder Junge.  
  
Er hoffte, dass sie bald wieder normal sein würden. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und nahm seinen Feuerblitz. Der Stock von dem Besen war ziemlich verschmiert. "Ich könnte ihn auch reinigen" sagte er zu sich selber. Er fasste unters Bett um Hermiones Besen Reinigungs-Set, dass sie ihm mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, hervor zuziehen. Es war merkwürdig- sie war die einzige Person, die sich nicht komisch verhielt. Es war eine Erleichterung, dass wenigstens eine Person normal war.  
  
Aber als er den Platz berührte, wo sein Set normalerweise lag, fühlte er statt einer Box, irgendetwas das eine Form von einer Menschenhand hatte! Er fühlte noch einmal. Ja- vier Finger und ein Daumen. Nicht wollend unter das Bett zu gucken, packte Harry die Hand und zog mit all seiner Kraft- denjenigen der unter dem Bett war heraus.  
  
Und zu seiner Überraschung starrte eine sehr rote Hermione zu ihm auf. 


	5. Die Erniedrigung

5. Kapitel: Die Demütigung   
  
Warum bin ich nur so ein Dummkopf? Warum hab ich mich einverstanden erklärt, dass hier zu tun, so bin ich doch gar nicht... Hermione wurde unter dem Bett von Harry herausgezogen. Sie rutschte auf dem Boden und wenn sie rauskam würde sie Harry genau ins Gesicht sehen müssen und dann er würde sie anschreien und niemals mehr mit ihr befreundet sein.  
  
Bevor Hermione nachdenken konnte sah sie zu Harry auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah Harry nicht wütend aus- in Wirklichkeit nicht mal im geringsten. Er sah nur überrascht aus. Sie bemerkte, dass sein Mund offen stand-  
  
Oh mein Gott- er ist der best aussehendste Junge denn ich je gesehen habe! Vielleicht sind die anderen Mädchen nicht verrückt. Vielleicht war ich nur verrückt ihn vorher nicht zu bemerken...  
  
Sogar mit seinem aufgerissenen Mund sah er gut aus. Es war seltsam. Hinter seiner Brille sahen seine Augen blau mit ein bisschen grün aus, aber jetzt sahen sie wie Smaragde, glänzend und schön aus. Seine zersausten Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, er sah völlig perfekt aus. Seine Narbe ließ ihn so mutig aussehen und-  
  
"Hermione! Was machst du unter meinem Bett?", schrie er. Er hielt ihre Hand immer noch fest. Er sah nicht mehr überrascht aus, sondern nur wütend.  
  
"Uh..", Hermione brauchte eine Entschuldigung. Wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählte, würde Harry vielleicht dankbar sein, aber alle liebeskranken Gryffindor Mädchen würden es bestimmt nicht sein. Von der anderen Seite, wenn sie log und ihm seine Brille zurückbrachte... Hermione konnte nicht klar denken mit diesem schönen Gesicht über ihr.  
  
Eine schnelle Entscheidung treffend, murmelte Hermione:" Uh.. ummm.. Harry, ich musste dich unbedingt finden, weil ich dir eine Frage über.... diesen Aufsatz in Zaubertränke stellen wollte... Ich hab die Liste mit den Zutaten vergessen und konnte sie nicht finden, also dachte ich du könntest hier sein, also guckte ich hier rein und dachte das du unter deinem Bett sein könntest, aber du warst es nicht... Ich... uh.. ich gehe jetzt. Entschuldige. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Und mit dem, kämpfte sie sich aus Harrys Griff, stand auf und verließ den Raum, schneller laufend als jemals zuvor. Harrys Augen folgten ihr. Die Art wie sie rannte war sehr eigenartig- eine Hand in ihrer Tasche und die andere an ihrer Seite.  
  
Natürlich wusste Harry, dass Hermione nicht wegen eines Zaubertränke Aufsatzes zu ihm kommen würde, denn sie beendete diese immer während des Unterrichts und dieses Mal war es nicht anders. Snape hatte wie immer die Nase hochgezogen und sie früher entlassen. Hermione, das schlaueste Mädchen in Hogwarts, hatte niemals jemanden nach Hilfe in einem Aufsatz gefragt; es würde ihren Stolz verletzten. Harry hatte bewundert wie unabhängig sie war bis zum Weihnachtsball letzten Jahres, wo er sie mit Eifersucht mit ihrer Verabredung Viktor Krum gesehen hatte.  
  
Das war ein Dilemma. Hermione würde nicht in den Jungenschlafsaal schleichen sofern sie nicht total verrückt war.  
  
Sie führte etwas im Schilde und Harry würde gerne herausfinden was.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione stürmte in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinein. Jedes Mädchen jubelte, als sie Harrys Brille Parvati übergab.  
  
"Wir wussten, dass du uns nicht im Stich lassen würdest!" freute sich Ginny.  
  
Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und zu erröten.  
  
"Von jetzt an, bist du das ehrenhafteste Mitglied in diesem Klub" flüsterte Lavender mit vollem Respekt.  
  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht und Hermione platzte heraus: "Ich möchte kein Mitglied sein! Alles was ich wollte war aufhören eure Hausaufgaben zu machen. Das ist verrückt und sinnlos! Dinge von dem Zimmer eines anderen zu stehlen nur weil ihr in ihn verliebt seit, ist ein schreckliche Sache-  
  
"Du musstest, dass nicht tun, Herms" sagte jemand.  
  
Die anderen nickten in Einverständnis.  
  
"ICH MUSSTE ES TUN!" schrie Hermione.  
  
Jeder in dem Raum war still geworden. Hermione wurde nur so laut, wenn sie einen Streit mit Ron hatte.  
  
Lavender räusperte sich laut.  
  
"Mädels, lassen wir sie für eine Weile allein. Kommt schon, lasst uns gehen und diese Brille in Harrys Ausstellungsvitrine in der Toilette legen...  
  
Die Mädchen kicherten und hasteten in die Toilette. Sie sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie ihre Worte verstanden hätten.  
  
Oh Mann, was ist in mich gefahren? dachte Hermione verzweifelt nach, während salzige Träne aus ihren Augen strömten. Ich bin diejenige die verrückt ist.  
  
Ich muss Harry seine Brille zurückbringen. 


	6. Das Mysterium

6. Kapitel: Das Mysterium  
  
Um genau 12 Uhr nachts, schlich sich Hermione aus ihrem Bett und nahm ihren Zauberstab von ihrer Kommode.  
  
"Lumos" murmelte sie leise. Der Zauberstab fing sofort an zu glühen, einen unheimlichen Schatten auf Ginnys Gesicht werfend, die ihr Bett neben ihr hatte.  
  
Ginny seufzte und Hermione glaubte das rothaarige Mädchen murmeln zu hören, "Harry, ich liebe dich so sehr..."  
  
Ein Lachen erstickend ging Hermione auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Schlafsaal und zu den Toiletten. Als sie hereinkam sah sie gegenüber den Waschbecken eine große Ausstellungsvitrine wo eine Strähne schwarzen Haares, ein Anti-Warzen Trank, ein kastanienbrauner Pullover und die schwarze Brille lagen. An der Vitrinentür hing ein großes Schloss und Hermione wusste, dass die Mitglieder von dem Klub viele Beschützungszauber darauf gelegt hatten.  
  
"Hmm.. leichte Zaubersprüche werden die Zauber entfernen und das Schloss ist eine simple Muggelerfindung. Das sollte einfach zu öffnen sein" flüsterte sie.  
  
Mit einem schnipsen und einer Beschwörung ihres Zauberstabes waren die Zauber weg und das Schloss offen. Es schien alles zu leicht. Sie entfernte vorsichtig das Schloss und legte es auf ein Waschbecken um es vom Knarren zu hindern. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm Hermione die Brille und ging auf Zehenspitzen wieder aus der Toilette, nicht in Anbetracht ziehend was die Mädchen am nächsten Morgen, wenn sie ihr Gesichter waschen wollten, sagen würden.  
  
Früher an diesem Abend   
  
Als Harry seine stinkenden Socken auszog, bemerkte er eine große Warze auf seiner Zehe, die er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte. "Igitt" murmelte er und öffnete die oberste Schublade seiner Garderobe um den Anti-Warzen Trank zu nehmen. Dort gab es viele Fläschchen und Gläser die mit komisch aussehenden Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren, aber keiner davon war eine kleine Flasche für Orangensaft mit stinkenden Anti-Warzen Trank gefüllt.  
  
"Hey, hat einer von euch meinen Anti-Warzen Trank genommen?" fragte Harry die Jungs, die sich fürs Bett fertig machten. Es schien eine alberne Frage zu sein. Wer würde einen Anti-Warzen Trank stehlen? Die konnte man leicht von Madam Pomfrey bekommen.  
  
"Nein, Harry. Keiner hat deinen Anti-Warzen Trank genommen." sagte Ron ruhig.  
  
Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, würde er denken in seiner Stimme ein bisschen Verachtung heraus zuhören.  
  
"Ha! Harry hat eine Warze! Harry hat eine Warze!" spotteten Fred und George quer durch den Raum. Harry warf ihnen einen aufgebrachten Blick zu.  
  
"Weißt du, Harry, ich denke niemand würde einen Anti-Warzen Trank aus deiner Schublade nehmen" erklärte Ron ihm, seinen gestrickten, kastanienbraunen Pullover von Mrs. Weasley ausziehend.  
  
Hey, ich frage mich wo meiner ist, dachte sich Harry, seine mittlere Schublade durchsuchend. Es lag immer oben auf all seinen Roben , aber jetzt war er weg. Harry war sich völlig sicher, dass niemand diesen Pullover stehlen würde.  
  
"Ron, meiner ist weg" murmelte Harry.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Meinen Pullover, den deine Mutter für mich gemacht hat."  
  
"Er ist jedenfalls nicht weggelaufen, oder doch?", sagte Ron sarkastisch.  
  
Es war heute ein sehr merkwürdiger Tag gewesen. Zuerst fand er Hermione unter seinem Bett und jetzt waren die zwei unwahrscheinlichsten Dinge aus seinem Zimmer gestohlen worden. Sogar wenn Hermione sie genommen hatte, warum würde sie das tun? Es gab keine vernünftige Erklärung für all dies. Nach vielem Nachdenken, kam Harry eine Idee. Wenn es einen Dieb gab, der hier in der Nacht herumlauerte und Harry bei der Tür schlafen würde, würde er vielleicht denjenigen erwischen.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione verließ den Mädchenschlafsaal, erleichtert das keiner wach geworden war. Mit zitternden Fingern hielt sie den Gegenstand, der all diesen Wirbel unter den Mädchen verursacht hat. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass Harry niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre seine Augen zu korrigieren.  
  
Nichts davon wäre passiert- keiner von diesen demütigen Aufgaben, die sie veranlassten Schulregeln zu brechen.  
  
Sie schlich sich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, stieg die knarrenden Treppen hinauf und erreichte ein zweites Mal die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals. Es war einfach nur traumatisierend, wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Jetzt musste sie sich sicher werden, dass keiner wach war und dann musste sie Harrys Schublade öffnen ohne das er aufwachte. Hermione fürchtete sich bei jedem Schritt den sie tat immer mehr.  
  
Mit einem leisen stöhnen, drehte Hermione den Türknauf um und öffnete die Tür, und dann geschah etwas noch schlimmeres als das was zuvor passiert war. Als sie auf Zehenspitzen reinschlich sprang jemand wie eine Katze auf und packte sie an der Schulter.  
  
Es war Harry Potter.  
  
"Ich dachte mir, dass du es sein könntest, der meine Sachen wegnahm!" flüsterte er in einer schockierten Stimme. "Du weißt Herms, ich ließ was heute passiert ist durchgehen, aber das hier geht zu weit!"  
  
"Ich- Ich hab das nicht getan!" schrie Hermione.  
  
"Würdest du deinen Mund halten? Du wirst noch jeden aufwecken!"  
  
Hermione legte ihre freie Hand auf ihren Mund.  
  
Zu Hermiones Überraschung beruhigte sich Harry danach; seine aufblitzenden grünen Augen wurden wieder sanfter. "Hermione- Ich denke du musst mir eine Menge erklären. Du kannst es mir jetzt gleich im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählen."  
  
"Ich- Ich glaube, dass muss ich tun" murmelte sie, ihr Gesicht so rot wie eine Rübe. Damit, folgte sie ihm die Treppe nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel sieben  
  
"Nun Hermine. Würdest du dich bitte hier hinsetzen? Sagte Harry ruhig und deutete auf einen geblümten, flauschigen Sessel. Gehorsam setzte sie sich, ihr Gesicht immer noch rot.  
  
"Öhm, ich vermute du willst dass ich das jetzt erkläre." Sagte Hermine, und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu verstecken.  
  
"Ja." Sagte Harry und versuchte ihr ohne Erfolg in die Augen zu schauen. Zurückblickend auf all ihre Abenteuer, erinnerte sich Harry, dass egal in welcher Situation Hermine immer dickköpfig war. Sie gab nie auf. Aber jetzt, zum ersten Mal war sie still.  
  
Nachdem Hermine einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte begann sie mit der Geschichte. "Also gut. Nun, es geht um deine Brille Harry."  
  
"Meine-Brille?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
"Erzähl mir nicht dass du all die Mädchen nicht bemerkt hast! All ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ihr Erröten immer wenn du lächelst?" Sagte Hermine spöttisch.  
  
"Auf was willst du hinaus?" Fragte Harry.  
  
"Muss ich wirklich alles erklären?" Fragte Hermine aufgebracht.  
  
"Öhm....Ja."  
  
Also erklärte sie ihm alles. Jede Einzelheit.  
  
Hermine atmete erleichtert aus, als ob sie ihren Atem für Jahre angehalten hätte. "Also wollte ich deine Brille in deinen Schlafraum zurückbringen, und du hast mich erwischt und hier herunter gebracht.  
  
Harry erstarrte. Es war so lächerlich, so unglaublich, so lustig. Nach einem Blick auf Hermines feierliches Gesicht begann er stärker zu lachen als je zuvor. Er lachte mehr als über einen von Fred und Georgs Witzen oder über Nevills explodierende Kessel.  
  
"Also - lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen. Alle Mädchen in der ganzen Schule sind, nun, in mich verliebt nur weil ich meine Brille nicht mehr trage?" Schaffte er zwischen zwei Lachern zu sagen.  
  
"Nun, ja, das ist richtig" murmelte Hermine.  
  
Harry hörte endlich auf zu lachen. Er fragte sich ob Hermines Gefühle für ihn wie die der anderen Mädchen seien. Er vermutete nicht. Ihr Gefühle waren ganz anders als für den watschelnden Viktor Krum. Seltsamerweise wünschte er sich dass Viktor gerade jetzt von deinem Feuerblitz fallen und sterben würde.  
  
"Also, wirst du deine Augen wieder zurückverwandeln?" Fragte Hermine geduldig.  
  
"Meinst du ich sollte?"  
  
"Die meisten Jungs mögen es wenn alle Mädchen sie lieben."  
  
"Du hast Recht. Nur für den Fall dass ich es mache, kann ich meine Brille bitte wiederhaben?"  
  
"Oh - hier" Sagte Hermine, und legte die Brille in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
Gerade als Harry die Stufen zu seinem Schlafraum hochging sagte Hermine plötzlich: "Wieso setzt du sie nicht für mich auf?"  
  
Überrascht antwortete Harry: "Also gut." Mit leichtem Zögern setzte Harry die Brille auf. Sie fühlte sich ungewohnt und schwer auf seiner Nase an, und er fühlte sich verunsichert. Alles war so unscharf, so dass er Hermines Gesicht nur schlecht erkennen konnte, aber er war sich sicher dass sie lächelte.  
  
"Für mich siehst du mit Brille genauso gut aus wie ohne." Sagte Hermine während sie ihre Hände knetete.  
  
Da Harry nicht in der Lage war richtig zu sehen nahm er die Brille wieder ab. Er hatte Recht - sie lächelte, ihr Gesicht rot wie eine Tomate. Zurücklächelnd erwiderte er: "Danke Hermine."  
  
Beide gingen zurück in ihre Betten, sehr zufrieden mit dem Ende des Gesprächs. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel Acht  
  
Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem furchtbaren Schrei geweckt der vom Waschraum kam. Sie sprang aus ihrem Bett um nachzuschauen was der Grund war.  
  
Lavender starrte mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen in Harrys Vitrine. Die Vitrine war offen und das Podest auf dem einmal Harrys Brille lag war leer. Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Ich wusste dass das Konsequenzen haben würde.  
  
"Gestohlen!" Schrie Lavender. Der Rest der Gryffindormädchen außer Hermine rannte in den Raum und bald war ein Schrei- und Heulkonzert zu hören. Hermine wartete geduldig darauf dass sie sich beruhigten.  
  
Eine Minute verging - die Mädchen hörten immer noch nicht mit ihrer Hysterie auf.  
  
Fünf Minuten vergingen. Die Mädchen hatten mit dem Schreien aufgehört und diskutierten. Hermine seufzte. Schließlich sprach Parvati.  
  
"Wer hat dieses Verbrechen begangen?" Sagte sie und klang wie eine gestresste Professor McGonogall.  
  
"Ich nicht." Sagten alle Mädchen außer Hermine gleichzeitig.  
  
"Wenn es keiner von euch war, wer war es dann?" Sagte Lavender.  
  
Alle schauten sich gegenseitig an und begannen zu flüstern.  
  
"Vielleicht hat Harry es herausgefunden, ist hier eingebrochen und hat sie zurückgestohlen!" Sagte eine Erstklässlerin.  
  
Parvati schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Weißt du nicht dass auf der Türe zum Mädchenturm drei Anti-Jungen Zauber sind?"  
  
Das Mädchen wurde rot. "Oh."  
  
"Nun, also wissen wir dass es ein Mädchen war. Hat jemand das Passwort einem anderen Hausmitglied gesagt?"  
  
Alle Mädchen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Lavender schloss daraus: "Also muss es ein Gryffindormädchen sein. Welches Mädchen ist nicht da...?" Wieder begannen die Mädchen für einige Minuten zu diskutieren, bis Ginny triumphierend rief: "HERMINE!"  
  
Hermine geriet in Panik, nachdem sie das gehört hatte. Was soll ich tun? Sie musste schnell denken, denn jeden Moment konnten die Mädchen wie eine Horde Elefanten zu ihrem Himmelbett stürmen. Sie dachte an Gestern zurück, an die Fehler die sie gemacht hatte, wie zum Beispiel sich unter Harrys Bett zu verstecken-.  
  
Als ihr dieser Gedanke kam sprang sie auf, kroch unter ihr Bett und versuchte stocksteif zu liegen und nicht zu atmen.  
  
Es war das Geräusch vieler Füße zu hören die über den Fußboden liefen und dann hörte Hermine jemanden sagen "Sie ist weg?"  
  
"Sie steht sogar noch früher auf als wir dachten."  
  
"Nein, sie ist früher aufgestanden weil sie wusste dass wir herausfinden würden wer es getan hat!"  
  
"Oh Gott, Hermine war immer so ein gutes Mädchen, aber manchmal..."  
  
Ruhe. Unsere Hauptaufgabe ist Hermine zu finden. Egal wo sie ist, bei ihr finden wir die Brille." Sagte eine Stimme die sie als Parvatis erkannte.  
  
"Richtig."  
  
"Zur Bücherei!" Schrieen einige Mädchen. Wieder waren Schritte zu hören, eine Türe wurde zugeworfen und dann war der Turm bis auf Hermine leer die erleichtert ausatmete.  
  
Harry war an diesem Morgen auf dem Weg zur Bücherei um einen Spruch zu suchen der seine Augen zurückverwandeln würde. Irgendwie war es Harry über, dass die Mädchen versuchten seine Sachen zu stehlen. Der einzige Grund dass ihn alle liebten war seine plötzliche Aussehensänderung. Das einzige Mädchen das Harry mochte egal wie er aussah war Hermine, und Harry begann zu lächeln als er an sie dachte.  
  
Harry bemerkte dass ihn jemand von der großen Halle aus rief und somit aus seinen Gedanken weckte.  
  
Parvati und eine Horde Mädchen - über fünfzig - rannten auf ihn zu. Mit einem Seufzen nickte Harry ihnen zu.  
  
"Harry, wie wunderschön dich zu sehen" sagte Parvati, zwinkerte ihm zu und lächelte von Ohr zu Ohr. Die Mädchen hinter ihr folgten ihrem Beispiel.  
  
Harry antwortete leicht genervt: "Öh....ebenfalls..."  
  
"Nun Harry, wir suchen Hermine. Hast du sie vielleicht gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, sie ist mir noch nicht begegnet."  
  
"Oh, OK. Tschüss Harry, wir hoffen dass du einen wunderbaren Tag hast." Quietschte Parvati. Jedes einzelne Mädchen lächelte ihm zu, bevor es weiterging.  
  
Harry schaute ihnen nach. Er vermutete dass sie irgendwie herausgefunden hatte dass Hermine seine Brille genommen hatte. Arme Hermine dachte er.  
  
Gerade als die Mädchen um die Ecke verschwunden waren klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.  
  
Harry wirbelte herum "Was willst....Oh, du bist es Hermine. Weißt du dass Parvati und die anderen Mädchen dich suchen?"  
  
Hermine war außer Atem und ihr Gesicht rot wie Rottebeete. "Ich laufe schon den ganzen Morgen vor ihnen weg. Du musst mir helfen Harry. Ich muss mich verstecken. Die sind alle verrückt Harry. Verrückt."  
  
Harry lächelte. "Kein Problem - aber wo sollen wir hingehen?"  
  
"Das frage ich mich schon den ganzen Morgen."  
  
Harry dachte an seine früheren Abenteuer zurück. Das Bad der Maulenden Myrthe war endlich renoviert worden, aber verschlossen. Gab es sonst noch einen Platz den keines der Mädchen kannte?  
  
Hermine schaute Harry hilflos an. "Sie werden in wenigen Augenblicken hier sein."  
  
Vielleicht solltest du den Rest deines Lebens in einem Baum verbringen. "Sagte Harry sarkastisch. Als er das sagte traf ihn ein Geistesblitz und er wunderte sich wieso weder er noch Hermine früher daran gedacht hatten. "Die Peitschende Weide, Hermine!"  
  
"Los, lass uns gehen." Sagte Hermine und nahm Harrys Arm. So schnell wie sie konnten rannten die Zwei zum Schloss hinaus auf die Ländereien.  
  
Dort stand die Peitschende Weide. Mit ihren im Wind schwingenden Ästen sah sie so friedlich und unschuldig aus, aber Harry und Hermine kannten die Konsequenzen wenn der kleine Knoten am Stamm nicht gedrückt wurde. Hermine hob einen Stock auf und warf ihn gegen den Knoten. Der Geheimgang öffnete sich, genau wie beide es in Erinnerung hatten, und sie krochen hinein.  
  
Es war dunkel - aber nicht so dunkel dass Hermine Harrys Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Sie seufzte erleichtert. Dies war jetzt vermutlich der sicherste Platz auf der Welt.  
  
"Danke Harry," sagte sie. "Ich bleibe hier bis die sich...beruhigt haben."  
  
"Ich glaube nicht dass dies je geschehen wird."  
  
Hermine schnaubte. "Ich auch nicht."  
  
"Also wirst du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens in einem Baum wohnen.  
  
Hermine grinste leicht. Dann bemerkte sie dass sie jetzt eine Diebin ohne Freunde war. "Du weißt dass mich alle anderen Mädchen jetzt vermutlich hassen werden?"  
  
"Sie werden darüber hinwegkommen."  
  
"Ich hoffe es Harry." Sie seufzte wieder.  
  
"Ich werde meine Augen zurückverwandeln. Ich habe genug." Sagte Harry.  
  
Hermine lächelte. "Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja." Er stoppte und nahm die Brille aus seiner Tasche und legte sie neben sich als ob sie ihn anekeln würde. "Denkst du dass ich - hässlich mit der Brille aussehe?"  
  
"Ich habe bereits gestern Nacht gesagt dass du das nicht bist. Ich denke dass du wirklich - öh - gut aussiehst." Bemerkte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich dumm. Und dann, aus einem Impuls heraus, sagte sie: "Ich äh mag Viktor nicht auf diese Art."  
  
"Nicht?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Und dann tat Harry etwas von dem Hermine dachte dass er es nie mit einem Mädchen, das nicht gut aussah und buschige Haare hatte, tun würde. Er lehnte sich plötzlich nach vorne und küsste sie. Es passierte so schnell dass Hermine nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich passiert war.  
  
"Du weißt dass ich dich sehr mag, Hermine?" Sagte er. Hermine war zu schwindlich als dass sie hätte antworten konnte. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken - war das real oder war es ein viel zu realer Traum? Er nahm ihre Hand und die Zwei setzten sich nahe beieinander hin.  
  
Dann war ein knirschendes Geräusch zu hören.  
  
Das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas.  
  
Sie schauten sich entsetzt an. Harry hatte sich auf seine Brille gesetzt und sie zerbrochen.  
  
Aber es war ihnen egal als Harry sie wieder küsste. 


End file.
